


Still

by resolutioninclockwork



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolutioninclockwork/pseuds/resolutioninclockwork
Summary: Prompted by the horrible enablers in the Dragon Age Discord.Varric never talks about it. Never. Hawke can't know.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!
> 
> Moderately intoxicated smut. I apologize in advance. :)

Seeing her again brought it all rushing back.

 

Varric splayed on his bed, staring at the stones above and groaning inwardly. He thought he’d shaken himself free of this particular infatuation, but he’d seen her approaching and nearly dropped the mug in his hand.

 

She looked just the same, and he throbbed for her.

 

He knew it wasn’t a possibility – she and Merrill were utterly infatuated with each other, so his chances were nonexistent. That had always been enough before, but not with Hawke.

 

No, he still wanted her.

 

He slipped his hand into the loose trousers he wore, biting down on a moan as he wrapped his hand around his straining length. He knew he would regret this the instant it was over, but at the moment it just felt too good.

 

He could imagine her above him, that smirk that always curled his toes spreading across her face. He could feel her sliding down his body, running one hand across his chest.

 

He gasped when she pinched at a nipple, rolling his hips up into his fist. He could feel her body heat as she slipped down and positioned herself between his legs, teasing his chest with the nails of one hand while she pulled him free with her other.

 

He pumped himself in earnest as he felt her lips wrap around him, her tongue stroking him hungrily. That tongue that hurled insults at the Arishok and Meredith and Orsino without hesitation, that stuck out slightly when she was concentrating on a spell, that cracked naughty jokes with Isabela. Maker, he thought about that tongue a lot.

 

And what she was doing with it made him arch, throbbing into his hand as he clenched tight. He felt the strands of her dark hair between his fingers, guiding her up and down his length. The noises she made were positively obscene, and he felt himself start to leak as he conjured them.

 

He knew she’d have to work to take him – built like the rest of him, his cock was thick but not too long. He could see her mouth stretching around him and it nearly pushed him over the edge. He held back for just a little longer – the shame was hitting already, but he couldn’t stop and he wanted to make this worth it.

 

He cupped his balls and pumped harder, feeling her deft, strong fingers stroking at him while she hollowed her cheeks around his shaft. When she ran her other hand through his chest hair and tugged gently, he lost control. Her name on his lips, he spilled his shame all over his torso.

 

Moments later, he was re-dressed and heading out to the Herald’s Rest to drink away the weight of his secret betrayal.


End file.
